The Wedding (1982)
Plot Overview Now that we know Claudia had a doll, Blake asks Jeff if there is anyone else who showed any interest in the baby. Jeff remembers Grimes, the groundskeeper at the cemetery, talking about Toscanni. The police, along with Blake and Jeff, rush to Grimes's residence. As the cops do not secure the back first, the old man makes a run for it, with the baby in his arms. But Alfred Grimes is cornered and hands the baby over to Jeff. Blake gets Al to admit that this was all Nick Toscanni's idea. Blake vows to get revenge on Toscanni. With the baby safe, Blake explains to Jeff that once he learned that the caretaker's name was Grimes, he had to have been involved because of that little incident that happened 16 years ago when Blake caught Alexis in bed with Roger Grimes. According to Blake, Blake must have beat up Roger Grimes and supposedly paid him off. This must be Al getting revenge for his son. Now that Claudia has been cleared, it is time for her to go in some mental institution, the Hackley Morris Sanitarium. This time, a nurse is going to stand guard over her as she packs. The Carrington clan, except Fallon, and a few maids are there to see her off. Claudia says goodbye to the house and even accepts Krystle's friendship. Claudia is not the only one shipped out of the house. Fallon just doesn't like Susan and fired her in a more nasty manner. And when Jeff finds out, he accuses Fallon of firing Susan for no other reason than she had an affair with Nick Toscanni. Fallon feels her life has no purpose. She tells Blake that she wants to take L.B., move out, and find herself. There is no way in hell Blake is going to let Fallon leave the house. Still, Fallon wants something more. Blake won't let her work in the oil business but Denver Carrington has other holdings - Fallon is free to choose from them. Fallon chooses La Mirada, that sleepy hotel where Michael/Adam is staying. In fact, while visiting La Mirada, Fallon catches the eye of Michael/Adam. Fallon tells Blake she wants to run La Mirada and if Blake allows her to - she will remain in the mansion with L.B. Also, Fallon will delay filing for divorce but she wants separate bedrooms. Blake relents. Fallon may already have a new suitor. She runs into Michael/Adam again at the elevator at Denver Carrington. Alone, the two make some small talk and eye contact. They both profess how attractive the other is. Fallon has an answer for everything except what is her name. Michael/Adam is at Denver Carrington to feel out Blake after he is able to lie his way into a meeting. Blake knows the premise is a lie and accuses of Michael/Adam of being the caller from Montana asking about the kidnapped child. Michael/Adam tells the story he was told about him being Adam Carrington. Unfortunately the hospital records with the foot print were destroyed. Blake finds this nothing more than a farce and refuses to hear anymore of it. Michael/Adam is about to mention the silver rattle but changes his mind and pretty much goes off on Blake and claims that he is Adam Carrington but wants nothing to do with such a horrible family. Alexis gets mad when some "fat nurse" tells her that L.B. was found alive and well. She let's Blake have it for constantly shutting her out of everything. Blake finds it nothing more than a mere oversight. Alexis has news for them all : things are going to change now that she is going to marry Cecil. Alexis saves her special venom for Krystle. It probably does not bother Krystle so much because in the end, Alexis is moving out of the studio (and deeding the title to L.B.). As far as Krystle is concerned, Alexis could marry Genghis Kahn as long as she stays off the estate. Cecil actually seems eager to get married. That is, until the actual ceremony. Cecil stalls on saying "I Do", which does concern Alexis. But, it is all part of Cecil's evil master plan. Following the ceremony, Cecil starts going off on Blake. The two really do get off on destroying Blake. Cecil becomes agitated which is killing him, but he does not care because he has set in motion the dynamic to destroy Blake, and probably Alexis. And that gives Cecil immense joy - so much joy that it kills him. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * John James ... Jeff Colby * Lloyd Bochner ... Cecil Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Carrington rest of cast listed by end credits order: * R.G. Armstrong ... Alfred Grimes * John Larch ... Gerald Wilson * Christine Belford ... Susan Farragut * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Grayce Grant ... I.C.U. Nurse * Robert Clarke ... Minister * Don Dubbins ... Dr. Louden * Diana Bellamy ... Nurse * Burt Edwards ... Desk Clerk * Marland Proctor ... Cop * Shirley Slater ... Sanitarium Attendant Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * Pamela Bellwood (Claudia) departs the cast during this episode. However Pamela Bellwood appears as a guest star at the end of the season. Lloyd Bochner (Cecil) leaves the show in this episode. Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Rosslyn Hotel (Los Angeles). Quotes * Alexis Carrington : How dare you talk to me about my son? Krystle Carrington : His son, too, Alexis! Alexis Carrington: Yes, of course. *His* son! Like the baby upstairs is *his* grandson, and you're *his* wife, and Fallon is *his* darling daughter, and Steven is *his* embarrassment! Everyone is his, *his*, *HIS!* The past is over and nothing can change it, but let me tell you something, Krystle. The future is going to be very different, because in a very short time, this faultless family is going to be hearing from me, including you, and you especially are going to cringe at what you hear! Krystle Jennings Carrington! The oh, so sterling once, and maybe future, secretary!